The Platinum Blonde and The Blunette
by JazzyWest
Summary: Their rivals, everyone knows that. But there are somethings few know about them...AthrunXYzak, DearkaXMirallia, KiraXLacus
1. The Begining

The Platinum Blonde and The Blunette

They were rivals, everyone knew that. But there were some things no one knew but them. The platinum blonde was drifting through the halls, upset and a little mad they had lost the Archangel. Meanwhile, the blunette was drifting out of the hangers towards his room. He ran into Nikol, literally. "Oh, sorry Nikol." "Its alright." They had hit head first. Athrun went to go around Nikol when he said, "Hey, Athrun?" "Hm?"

"Watch out, Yzak's on edge. Ever since we lost the Archangel he's been restless." "Okay, thanks. See ya." "Bye." Athrun drifted off, Nikol disappearing into the hangers. Yzak went to the mess hall. Athrun was about to enter his room when to girls went by. They both stopped, looked at each other, then at him. "Are you Athrun Zala?" "Yes." They gave him a note, it read: 'You're gunna room with Yzak tonight. I didn't get any sleep last night. Suck it up, Dearka.' Athrun made a displeased face, then sighed in defeat. He usually roomed with Nikol, being that he and Yzak fight too much and Dearka and Yzak were best friends. He wondered, 'Why not Nikol? Why me, of all people?' He decided to just go. He drifted towards the older boy's room. Dearka's bed was to the left, Athrun always slept on the right. He made another displeased face.

He sighed again and slipped under the covers. 'Best to sleep before he gets here.' He thought, knowing Yzak wouldn't let him sleep either. Yzak finished eating, Before he left the mess hall, a girl of Nikol's person came up to him. "What?" he sneered at the lavender haired girl. It was his favorite color, but no one but Dearka knew that. "Um, you're Yzak Joule right?" She was shy, so it came out almost a whisper. "Yes." He answered proudly. "Um," she blushed, "C-could you teach me?" She ducked a little. Everyone knew he had the best aim. "Why should I?" It seemed mean, but he wanted to test her, to see just how determined she was to learn from him. "I don't really know, but I figured because you were the best aim and sharpshoot, if I learned from you, I'd be good too. And Dearka scares me, and Athrun and Nikol always seem so busy, not that I think you're not! I just thought-" "Okay, that's enough." She smiled, "So you'll teach me?" He nodded, "Yeah, but why did you come to me now?" He shifted his weight, leaning on the wall, staring at her.

She blushed, "Well, m-my friends dared me to, because everyone picks on me about my aim and that I can't fight. They say I'm worthless and I shouldn't have joined ZAFT. I can pilot a ZAKU, and I can deploy in the place of someone, so I figured they were right, if you trained me and I went out, I could prove myself to them and they couldn't make fun of me anymore." She stared at her feet. "People that have nothing better to do than pick on you have no room to talk. They probably pick on you because their worse than you." He frowned. It just happened one of them went by. "Hey, Naturo, why don't you leave him alone? Quit annoying him. He should be resting instead of wasting his time with you. Go crawl in a box or some place out of the way why don't you?" Yzak punched him in the face and grabbed him by the collar," If I didn't want to talk to her, she'd be gone. She's my friend. You tell all your little friends, if they mess with her, they answer to me, got it?!" The guy turned almost pale, "Ah, y-yes sir!" Yzak dropped him, the guy running away. The girl was shocked, "Y-you defended me."

Yzak ran a hand through his hair," I meant what I said. They even look at you wrong, you tell me." "Yes." She nodded, "Thank you so much. I'm Ellise Naturo by the way." "Yeah. Be in the hangers tomorrow morning." "Yes." She smiled. When she was going to her room, two of the guys went by," Yeah, I heard Naturo seduced Joule and got him to protect her." "Yeah, what a slut." She rushed into her room before they saw her. She was crying. Her roommate Briee walked in, "Ellise, what's wrong?" She told her what the men said. Briee hugged her, "Don't you worry about them, I'll take care of it." She said trying to calm Ellise. Meanwhile, Yzak went into his room, with an unpleasant surprise. "Zala! What the hell are you doing in my room!" Athrun woke up, "Ah, shut up. Your too loud. Dearka made me stay here cause you kept him up last night." "Get out!" He screeched. "Yzak! Stop! You're too loud! Just ignore me and I'll ignore you okay?" Yzak scowled, "Fine." He went into the bathroom and took a shower. He came out, expecting Athrun to be asleep. He had nothing but a towel on, "AH!"

"Huh? AH!" Athrun fell off the bed, seeing more of Yzak than he really needed to. "I thought you were asleep!" Athrun kept his face covered as he got up, "Sorry! Sorry! It was my fault!" Yzak huffed, "You better be glad we're both guys, cause if we weren't I would've kicked your sorry ass!" He put his night clothes on and sat on his bed. Athrun dazed a little, when he suddenly saw Yzak's face in front of his, "You okay Zala?" He looked almost worriedly at him. Athrun smiled, and before Yzak could move, Athrun pulled his face down so that their lips met. At the sudden grab of his neck, Yzak fell onto Athrun utterly shocked a man was kissing him. His rival no less! But as he laid over him, he melted into the kiss, it strangely feeling right to them both. Yzak returned the kiss, it becoming more passionate. However, Nikol didn't know Dearka and Athrun were switching and was convinced Dearka was lying. He went to Yzak's room, Dearka behind him. They walked in at that moment. They saw? Their best friends on top of each other sharing a kiss. Nikol turned deep red, Dearka clearing his throat to make them noticed.

Yzak snapped up, "AH!" He clung to Athrun, trying to hide his face, a few other guys in the hall saw and went on their way. This would not end well. Athrun blushed as well. "I believe you Dearka!" Nikol pushed Dearka out and shut the door. "Their gone." Athrun stated blankly. Yzak lifted his face from his chest and laid there. "Wanna go to sleep?" "Yeah." Athrun nuzzled against him and fell asleep.

Rumors spread quickly. The guys got Ellise in the mess hall again. "He doesn't care about you, idiot." "Leave me alone!" She tried to push them away. Yzak and Athrun came in at that time. Yzak saw Ellise, "Stop it!" He punched him in the face then the stomach, and kicked him down. When he rose, wiping the blood from his mouth, "What? You're two sided huh? You got your girlfriend and your little fag too." Athrun was silent until he said that, then he proceeded to beat the crap out of him. "I'm not two sided. She's not my girlfriend. There's nothing between us. I'm just protecting her from jerks like you so she can go home in one piece!" Athrun then knocked him unconscious. Dearka and Nikol were eating when this happened. Dearka choked and Nikol watched with a clueless expression. Athrun fixed his hair, "Hmph. All talk no action." Dearka got the food down and jumped up, Nikol followed. "Man, Athrun, you decked that guy!" Dearka smacked him hard on the back, forcing him forward a little. "He deserved it." Yzak added, looking at the upset Ellise.

"Sorry, but I don't have an interest in you, but we can be friends." "Aren't you going to hit me too?" "I'd never hit a girl, and why would I hit you?" "Well. I thought you'd think I told them you were my boyfriend, when I didn't. I heard last night, a rumor, one of those guys said I seduced you so you'd protect me and they called me a slut." Yzak frowned. "Keep your friends close. They'll leave you alone unless you're alone. Anyway. Let's go start training." She nodded, a small smile returned. He walked into the hangers, her just behind him. The rumor of him and Athrun had reached there too seeing as all the strange looks he got, which he ignored. He opened the cockpit of the Duel. "Come on." He sat behind the seat, signaling her to sit in the seat. "Alright. Listen up. This will be harder than a ZAKU so if you can do this, you're good to go." He showed her how to operate it and had her do a simulation to see how bad she was. '47 not terrible, but it needs work.' He thought. They switched, he did a simulation. 94 accuracy, but it was low for his 98 average, it was just a simulation though, he didn't try too hard on it. They switched again. He pointed out her mistakes.

They did this for almost a week. During which, Yzak and Athrun were inseparable. Athrun was often tutoring her as well, Yzak and Athrun standing in the back of the cockpit. Because of this, rumors got much worse, threesomes, you name it. Even though the cockpit is open? They were ill informed. At last the Archangel appeared again. This was her chance. Ellise, Yzak, Athrun, Dearka, Nikol, and Briee were sent out against the Strike and the Mobius Zero. That's when they realized, many Earth Alliance ships appeared around the Archangel, they had back up. Ellise's training really paid off for her, she rocked them. Athrun got hit really hard and when he left the cockpit and took off his helmet, Yzak rushed over to him, his forehead bleeding were he hit his head.

A/N: thanks for reading!

Kaomi Mizahara


	2. Captured

Chapter 2- Captured

Author's note: Ah, the second chapter hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed blah blah blah…

Yzak sat him up in his arms, he'd already blacked out from blood loss. He woke up later, his head bandaged, Yzak asleep to his side. He smiled and fell back asleep. To their despair, the Archangel struck again. Athurn fought, he would go out with the others, despite his head injury. They launched, Athrun stayed back to Yzak's request. When the Archangel prepared to withdraw, Dearka was captured by the Strike. "Hey!" Dearka tried to free the Buster from the Strike's grasp. Athrun, Nikol, and Ellise were already back in the Versallius, their Mobile Suits already locked down. They watched what was happening on the monitor in the hangers, along with many mechanics. Briee and Yzak were still out there and were trying to help Dearka. Yzak appeared, as well as Briee, on Dearka's screen, "Yzak! Briee! Get him off!" Dearka pushed the thrusters, trying to free the Buster, the Strike not letting go. Kira disabled the Buster. No more power. Dearka sat in the cockpit, not believing of what had just happened. Yzak and Briee disappeared from his screen. He couldn't more the Buster anymore. Mwu came and shot at Yzak and Briee trying to ward them off as Kira escaped with the Buster.

About two days later, Dearka sat on the bed in his cell. He had been questioned, everything. Of course, he told them nothing. Usually some random guy brought him food then leave him lone, bored out of his mind. It was about time he came. Dearka heard the door open, footsteps too. He looked, expecting to see the guy, instead a cute girl in his place. He stood up at the sight of her, "Why'd they send you?" He asked coming to the bars to take the tray from her. "I'm doing what the captain told me to do. Got a problem with me?" She asked narrowing her eyes. He laughed nervously, "No, I'd prefer you actually." She backed away, "Why?!" He held up his hands, "Calm down, the girls are nicer is all. The guys are more cold hearted. So, can you talk to me? Please? I get so bored, I have to sleep all the time." "I'm off duty, but I don't think I should." "Why not?" "You'll try to trick me into letting you out." "I won't, I promise, I just want to talk or play cards, or something other than sleeping all day." "Hn. Fine." She kneeled and sat by the bars, he did the same. He looked at her, "So where are you from?" "ORB originally. I was going to a tech university in Heliopolis when you and your friends destroyed it to steal those machines." Dearka smiled faintly," Ah, yeah, sorry about that. Heh heh." "You?" "I was born in Aprillius then moved to Terranius, I stayed there for a while. I went to high school there then went to military academy in Junius. I was visiting Terranius when the Bloody Valentine Tragedy occurred." "Oh, did you loose anyone?" "No, but my friend Athrun lost his mom. It was really sad, she was always nice to all of us, she was a really good person." Milly smiled, "I think everyone is good, sometimes they just don't see it." "Yeah." "So, what's your name?" He smiled," Dearka Elthman." "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Milly, well, Mirallia Haww." "Nice to meet you too. So, is your captain really a woman?" "Yeah, Ms. Ramius." "I see. Who pilots the X105- Strike?" "Oh, that's Kira." "Is he really a coordinator?" "Yes." "Oh. Where did you go to academy?" "Military you mean? I didn't. I was a volunteer soldier. Like I said I was in Heliopolis. I volunteered to stay on the ship when the Archangel was releasing civilians when we made our first decent to Earth. The Duel pilot got hurt I believe. I'm the CIC for the ship." "Yeah, Yzak, he's my best friend we grew up together, we both got sucked into Earth's atmosphere." "Yeah. Kira and my friends volunteered too. One of your friends killed my boyfriend a while back." Dearka knew it must've been hard for her, he grasped her shoulder, "I'm sorry that happened. We don't want to meaninglessly kill people, its kill or be killed. That's just how it is. Hopefully this war will end soon." Milly nodded," Thanks." Dearka smiled, 'She's so pretty. I wish I wasn't locked up so I could hug her. If it'd make her feel better, I'd do it.' He thought. "Well, I better go if I want to eat before my next shift. See you later Dearka." She got up and left. He smiled, ' Whenever she says my name, it has this ring to it.' He thought. He sat on his bed, "I should eat too." He said to himself. A couple of days passed like this. He learned a lot about her. During these days, Yzak made Athrun stay in Dearka's place, he needed the support. His best friend's absence was hurting him. Yzak was really upset he didn't even know if he was still alive. He could be dead or dying for all he knew. The fact the EA ship hadn't sent a ransom yet really made him upset. Nikol was sad too, for Dearka and Yzak. Also in those days, they found out, or I should say, Athrun did, Nikol and Ellise had been dating just before the war, and still were. Nikol was busy so he suggested she ask Yzak to train her. That's how it came about.


End file.
